


Secrets

by Scrunchles



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, Kink, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scout has a big mouth, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is not a boy one should trust with a secret.</p>
<p>Even when he was cloaked, he still felt like his team was staring at his back, wondering if he was secretly plotting to convert them all into something much darker than any late-night monster in Demoman’s stories.  There had to be a solution.  There was always a way to fix a problem.</p>
<p>Or, at least, get a little revenge for his own humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

_Filthy hippies…_

_Mmrph mmf mmm rmph!_

Herren _, we need to talk about safety in the bedroom…_

_Is personal decision, but is not very_ good _one…_

_Bloody hell, lads… is it really_ that _lonely out here?_

_Fellas… I like to think I’m open minded, but… really?_

_Haha! FAGS._

“I’m going to  _kill_  the mongrel.”  Sniper snarled, punching the wall of his camper and wincing when the old structure proved its sturdiness.

“ _Oui…_ ” Spy’s nose wrinkled at the thought of all the judgmental stares he had gotten throughout the past two days.  Even when he was cloaked, he still felt like his team was staring at his back, wondering if he was secretly plotting to convert them all into something much darker than any late-night monster in Demoman’s stories.  There had to be a solution to this.  There was always a way to fix a problem.

Sniper watched Spy sit and smoke and fume over their predicament for a moment before sighing and taking a seat across the table from him.  “I dunno what we can do, love…” he snuck a hand across the table to tuck his fingers into Spy’s loose grip.  The other man’s fingers tightened minutely around his before Spy sighed and adjusted his hand so that their fingers were interlaced, his palm up and Sniper’s down.  His thumb stroked across the knuckle of Sniper’s middle finger reverently, the cogs in his mind still wheeling. 

They sat for several minutes, Spy thinking and Sniper worrying about whether the other man might find him too risky or too much work to stay with.  He’d already helped ruin the man’s reputation within his team.  Until Scout had barged in on Spy balls-deep in Sniper, none of the team had known that Spy was gay.  They hadn’t known about Sniper, either.  Then again, Sniper hadn’t known about himself until Spy had… tactfully made him aware that part of the urge to punch him in the face was his mind trying to cover up the urge to touch and fuck him.  The other part was that Spy was just a poncy bastard.

Spy’s cigarette was down to the filter by the time he finally tapped it out in Sniper’s ashtray.  When he didn’t reach for another, Sniper’s eyes came up from their hands to meet Spy’s.

“I believe the Scout owes us an apology,  _mon loup_.”  His mouth stretched into a smirk, a welcome change from the grim line it had been.

“Oh, really, love?”  Sniper felt the tightness in his chest ease at the sight of that smirk, and leaned closer across the table.  “Wot’re we gonna do to the little rat?”

Spy’s answer was to lift his hand and press a chaste kiss to his knuckles.  “How do all little boys receive punishment for knowing things they shouldn’t?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, fag and faggette.”  Scout snickered when he saw Sniper and Spy approach him.  He hadn’t seen them together in public since he’d told the team that they were fucking each other.   Sniper could imagine what Scout thought.  That they were probably ashamed of themselves—they should be, making a good catholic boy see them all sweaty and nasty together in Sniper’s camper.  

“How clever.”  Spy snorted as he and Sniper closed the distance between themselves and Scout.  Scout didn’t realize what was happening until Sniper had already circled around behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck told him to get the hell out.  He tried to bolt, but a strong arm blocked his path and gloved hands with a surprising amount of power secured his wrists and forced him around to face the wall he’d been bouncing his baseball off of.

“Whoawhoawhoa, no!  No way!  Fuck off, guys, I ain’t a fag!”  The leggy youth was reminiscent of a deer caught in a trap.  His wrists were pinned to the wall, but the rest of his body was in constant motion, fighting and kicking and jumping.  He caught Spy in the crotch, but the masked man bit his cigarette and brought his knee up into the youth’s back.

Sniper swallowed and approached Scout as he whined and pleaded with them, finally settling down now that his legs felt like sluggish jelly—Sniper knew what that felt like.  Spy didn’t have any qualms about abusing pressure points during a lover’s quarrel.

“Now then, little mate.”  He put a hand over the kid’s wrists to give Spy a moment to lament his poor, abused crotch on his own time.  The masked man turned away from them and walked a few paces.  Other than the tremble in his shoulders, Spy was silent and composed from what Sniper could see.

He’d kiss it better later.

“No!  Nonononono, don’t do it, man.  This is sick and… and… just fucking  _no_.”  Scout’s whiny voice grated on Sniper’s nerves, and it wasn’t until he saw tears hitting the dust that he felt a little bad.  “I don’t want any part in your gay shit.”  It came out small and terrified.

Dear lord, the little blighter thought they were going to rape him.

He felt a mixture of distaste and amusement that brought a scathing chuckle to his lips.  “Oh, no.  Slow down there, kid.  We’re doing none of that.”  He rolled his eyes and popped Scout in the back of the head with his free hand.

“You’re…” the kid actually hiccupped before going on, “you ain’t gonna…?”

“ _Oui_.”  Spy snorted at the thought, now, apparently recovered, though Sniper felt that he could still hear a tremor in his lover’s voice.  “We have no intention to deflower you, Scout.  We shall leave that honor to a woman of low standards and impaired judgement.”

“Hey, fuck you, I’ve had sex before.”  The response was biting, and Sniper shared a smirk and a roll of the eyes with Spy over how quickly the rascal bounced back from shitting his pants to being an offensive little shit.

“Of course you have,  _lapin_.”  Spy circled around to lean on the wall next to Scout and pulled a cigarette from his case.  “No, we have something far more appropriate planned for you.”  He lit his cigarette after clicking his lighter thrice finally brought a flame.  A smoky breath was exhaled into Scout’s face before Spy continued, “we have come to an agreement that what you did was childish.  If I had stumbled upon a secret of yours, so closely guarded that you subjected yourself to something as—well, so kept that you were willing to brave the confines of something like Sniper’s little camper, I would keep your secret.” 

Sniper cleared his throat and shot Spy a glare at the mention of his camper.  Spy hated it, but it was Sniper’s home.  It was only one of the laundry list of things that Spy kept harping about to the Aussie.

“Yeah, well… I’d wanna know if I was working with a fag, awright?”  Scout turned his head to look at Spy, his face partially obscured by his arm.  “I ain’t apologizing for doing the team a service.”

“Oh, but you will.”  Spy told him, straightening from the wall and beginning to pull his right glove off.  He tucked the bit of leather into his pocket and nodded to Sniper before Scout’s neck and awkward position prevented him from looking any farther.

A thick hand hooked into the back of his pants, and as soon as he could feel the hot, dry air on his bare ass, he started freaking out again.  Sniper’s boot came down on his feet before he could start kicking and jerking around again.

“I can’t fucking believe that you guys are doing this.  I’m going to tell the team.  I’m going to fucking tell them, and they’ll—“ he stopped when he felt a hand descend on his ass.

“Shut up, child.”  Spy hissed in the interim of his shocked silence.  His hand slapped Scout’s bare rear again, and the boy sucked in a sharp breath.

A heavier hand came down—Sniper’s free, non-dominant hand, and even though there was less force behind it, it still hurt.  The stinging slap of Spy’s followed and Scout finally broke from his stunned revere. 

“Dude, what?  SERIOUSLY.  What the fuck are you guys doing?!  Spanking?  I ain’t been fucking— OW, SHIT—I AIN’T BEEN SPANKED SINCE I WAS A FUCKING KID.”

“You still are.”  Sniper told him, smacking him again with a little more force.

“Ugh, I’m a fucking adult you ass wipes, this is assault, fucking sexual harassment and just—STOP.”  Scout sounded pitiful, and Sniper laughed at his pain, nodding to Spy to keep going.

A glowing red was blooming across both sets of Scout’s cheeks, and after a considerable amount of more yelling, he eventually, to Sniper and Spy’s mutual surprise, just hung his head and bit his lip.

Spy’s hand was numb by the time he deemed Scout sufficiently punished.

They still hadn’t gotten an apology, though, so Sniper nodded toward Scout’s hands and they switched places.

Sniper pulled off his own glove and cracked his knuckles before giving Scout’s abused ass a rough smack.  The boy whimpered, and he only felt a little bad about it before he remembered the humiliation that he’d felt because of Scout.

“Apologize and we’ll let you go, mate.”  Sniper’s voice was low and sinister, and, when Scout snarled a slur at him, he let his hand descend again.  A pitiful mewl left the American, and Sniper drew back his hand again.

“O-okay!  Okayokayokayokay!”  Scout wiggled his ass forward and Sniper’s boot finally left his feet so that he could huddle against the wall as far down as his pinned arms would allow him.  “I’m sorry!  I’m fucking sorry, really really  _sorry_!”  He pressed his forehead against the wall and hit it against the bricks with each apology.  “I shouldn’t have told the team ‘cause it’s not my business or theirs what you do on your time and… and…  _fuck_  just stop smacking my ass.”

Spy let Scout’s hands drop, and the youth curled them into his lap between his thighs.  His muffled distress turned into softer noises, and Spy and Sniper both stared at the kid before looking at each other in shock.  He was…

“Bloody hell…” Sniper muttered, grabbing Spy’s arm and pulling him back toward the base.  “Did you know that he was…?”

“I didn’t even glance there,  _amor…_  I didn’t notice that his little…  _friend_  was enjoying the treatment.”

“Ugh, now I just feel dirty.”  Sniper wrinkled his nose and held his spanking hand away from himself and Spy.

“I’m sure Medic will allow us some very strong soap.”

“He bloody well better… you know he’s going to try to talk to us about our sex life, right?”

“It’s part of his job to keep us healthy.”  Spy reminded Sniper, wrapping an arm around Sniper’s waist.  “Do you at least feel better?”  He asked as they approached the base.

“A bit, yeah.  ‘Least… now we’re even.”  They were going to be the bigger men, though.

No one would know that Scout had gotten off to his two older teammates spanking his bare ass against a wall.


	2. The Prodigal Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering humiliation at the hands of Sniper and Spy, Scout has a secret of his own.
> 
> He hadn’t known. He hadn’t known that he’d had those urges too, that he’d been jealous of what they’d had. They had someone they could be themselves with and they could get off to what they liked. 
> 
> He'd never had the chance to explore. It was safer to lock anything like that away. To brush it off as insanity and keep chasing skirts like they were a lifeline.
> 
> Because they really were.

Scout had never been so stressed out in his life.

Sniper and Spy knew, they  _knew_ , and they weren’t doing  _anything_.  The team still treated him normally, they didn’t jeer at him and call him a faggot like they had when they’d first found out about Spy  fucking Sniper.

They just… went about their business like they hadn’t seen him jerking himself off against that brick wall; like they didn’t care that he’d gotten off on them slapping his ass until it was redder than RED’s uniforms.

It  _pissed him the fuck off._

It also scared him.

He hadn’t known.  He hadn’t known that he’d had those urges too, that he’d been jealous of what they’d had.  They had someone they could be themselves with and they could get off to what they liked.

He couldn’t, though.  He’d grown up in a family of eight boys, and in the rough part of town.  If his family didn’t kill him for it, then one of the assholes in his neighborhood would have.  No, it was safer to lock anything like that away.  To brush it off as insanity and keep chasing skirts like they were a lifeline.

Because they really were.

He could hear them talking in Sniper’s camper, soft mumblings through the casing that he wished he could listen in on.  What did they talk about?  The battle?  Their lives?  Did they tell one another that they loved each other, or were they just fuck buddies?

He’d been standing there long enough that he was getting tired of it, frustrated that he couldn’t raise his hand to knock on the door.  He wasn’t scared, just unsure of himself.  Did he really want to ask about this shit?

Sniper’s face as Spy drove into him flashed in his mind.

He’d never seen anyone look so undone, and he’d masturbated in front of a mirror sometimes “just for curiosity’s sake.”  If having a dick shoved in you was better than a hand job, he wanted to fucking  _know_  about it.

He could at least console himself with those thoughts.  It convinced him that he wasn’t doing this out of loneliness. 

He finally raised his fist to knock, and the voices within stopped.  He listened for a moment, his heartbeat racing in his chest.  What if they turned him away?  They obviously hated him.

Sniper opened the door, his work shirt gone and a hickey bright red against the tan on his collarbone.  Scout’s eyes locked on the red blotch that barely breached the cover of his previously-white undershirt, and just stared.

Sniper cleared his throat and Scout drug his eyes away to look up at the man.  “Wotcha want?”  Sniper asked, leaning his shoulder on the door and crossing one socked foot over the other casually.

Scout couldn’t speak, his throat was seizing. 

A moment of silence, and Spy slipped up behind Sniper, wearing considerably less than the marksman—the only things he had on were his mask and his underwear.

It helped to snap Scout out of his staring contest with Sniper.  “Pft, fags… can't keep your clothes on when you’re in this camper, huh?”  He snorted and crossed his arms.

Sniper rolled his eyes and was about to slam the door in Scout’s face before the kid woke up and caught it with his hand.

“No, wait!  That’s not…” he swallowed and he had to jam himself into the door to keep the stronger man from shutting it on his arm.  “That’s not what I meant!  I’m sorry—“  He felt the door loosen a bit.  “Can… can we  _talk_?”  He asked, and the desperation he felt flooded the question like a burst dam.

When Sniper opened the door again, what was waiting for him wasn’t the cocky Scout that had made his and Spy’s lives hell since he’d found out about their relationship, but a kid that looked scared out of his mind and had chosen to turn to them.  He didn’t look the least bit moved.

“Sniper,” Spy finally spoke, his eyes studying Scout slowly.  “Let him come in.”

When Sniper moved from blocking the door, Scout clambered in and took up relatively little space in the cramped quarters.

The older man grumbled as he returned to sit on the bed, where Spy was already sitting with his legs crossed and a lit cigarette.  He offered Sniper a drag, but the bushman kept it, so Spy lit another.  The master of espionage motioned to the single, small wooden chair that was in the corner, and Scout dragged it over to sit before them, bouncing his leg nervously.

“What did you want to talk about, Scout?”  Spy asked, though Scout thought he already knew.  The Frenchman had a look that he used when he knew something but was asking the question anyway.  It was probably to make other people feel at ease and less like he knew everything about them— which he did.

“You guys haven’t told anyone.”

Sniper snorted and tapped the ash of his cigarette into the ashtray set up next to the table.

“ _Oui_ , as a courtesy.  You see, we do not hold petty, insignificant grudges.”  Spy’s smile was unnerving, and Scout shifted on his chair.  “You have already had your punishment for outing us to the team… why should we tell?”  He shrugged and rested his hand holding his cigarette on his knee, his thumb playing with the tip of the filter.

“I… thanks…”  Scout whispered, the shame doubling back on him and thickening his throat.  He’d cried afterward, cried so hard that he’d thrown up and been so devastated with himself that he’d laid there on the ground and couldn’t get up for at least an hour.  “I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

“What?”  Sniper sneered at Scout and leaned forward.  “That they would give us shit for it?  Bullshit!”

“No, not… I knew that…” he looked so remorseful that Spy reached over to place his hand on Sniper’s knee. 

“You didn’t know that you wanted a man.”  Spy said softly.

Scout nodded and stared at his hands in his lap.  “It made me feel weird that you two were… but… I think… I dunno, I just…”

“You mistook jealousy for disgust, maybe?”  Spy supplied, a small smirk quirking the corners of his lips.

Scout was blushing by now and fidgeting like he’d rather be pacing instead of sitting.  “I guess.”  He gave a non-commital shrug.

“Well, sorry, kid.  Can’t help you—“  Spy’s finger dug into a nerve above Sniper’s knee and he winced.  “ _What_?”

From the look in Spy’s eye, he knew what the other wanted, and since Scout’s head was angled down to watch his hands again, he didn’t see the bushman give Spy a warning look and shake his head.

He was  _not_  going to let the little brat experiment with them.

Spy’s eyes said otherwise, though, and the man turned to face Scout again like Sniper wouldn’t change his decision.

Sniper broke in quickly, “we aren’t going to tell anyone.  Alright?”  He tried to soften the gruffness of his voice for the kid, to not be  _quite_  as mean.

Scout looked up and started to say something before Spy cut in.  “Do you want to have sex with us?”

Scout’s jaw dropped and Sniper’s glare passed right through Spy as if it wasn’t there.

“It will help you to sort out your feelings a bit, and it has been quite a while since I’ve had the company of two men in my bed at the same time.”  Spy shrugged nonchalantly, and Sniper growled before laying back on his bed and kneading his eyes.

“Are… you sure it’s okay?  I mean… you two look like you have a pretty good deal going and stuff.”

Spy waved off his concern and Sniper reached up to hit him.  Spy pinched the nerve above Sniper’s knee again and he cursed violently.  “Yes, well, having a little variety in our bed won’t ruin our relationship.”  Spy assured him with a soft chuckle.

“Oh… okay…” Scout blushed and glanced at Sniper to see the man glaring at him before looking away.

There was an awkward pause before Spy saw that he was going to have to orchestrate the commencement.  “Well, stand up and strip.”  Spy told him, putting his cigarette back in his mouth before leaning over to undo Sniper’s pants.  The bushman tussled with him a bit, but in the end, all he got was a cigarette burn through his undershirt and his hand bitten.

Scout smiled a little to himself as he shed his shirt and kicked off his shoes.  He paused with his hands on his waistband and pushed off only his pants for now, feeling a little more comfortable with his underwear still on.

When he looked back up, Spy was kissing Sniper’s cigarette burn and laving his tongue along the red and puckered circle.  Scout felt his blush get brighter and hesitantly moved closer.

Spy reached out and leaned away from Sniper so that there was room for Scout.  The younger man was wary, but held his hand out for Spy to take.  He cupped his fingers and pulled the hand closer to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his taped knuckles before leaving a trail down his wrist to his elbow, pulling Scout closer with every gentle press of his lips.  Sniper’s rough hands grabbed his hips and lifted him into the middle of the bed, kneeling between them as he felt those big calloused hands run along his stomach, sides and back. 

He felt like he was going to pass out.  His heart was racing in his chest, like he was running faster than his fastest, and Spy’s lips finally trailed along his shoulder to his collarbone and then his neck.

Scout let out a soft noise he’d been holding in since the kiss to his knuckles.  It was a cross between a whine of regret and a moan of excitement.

He felt Sniper’s hands pause for a moment before they scrubbed over his hips and down his lean thighs when the hands reached his knees, they slipped over and started stroking up the inside, and that’s when Scout noticed that his briefs were bulging. 

Spy’s teeth scraped his jaw, and he felt himself melting into the moment.  His own hands rose, one to cup Spy’s head and the other to rest on his hip.  His hand slipped forward and he found himself groping Spy’s ass as his other slipped down to grip his shoulder after a particularly vicious love-bite at his throat.  He let out a soft gasp, and Sniper’s hand quested farther up his inner thighs to cup his balls through his underwear and give them a surprisingly gentle squeeze.

He wasn’t saying anything, because he knew that he would say the wrong thing and they would kick him out without his clothes.  It was safer this way.

“Are you enjoying yourself,  _mon cherie_?”  Spy breathed against his skin, raising goose bumps in the path of his warm breath.

“Y-yeah…” Scout replied, not sure what else he could do with his hands.  Sniper’s seemed to know where to go, but he wasn’t sure what to do with his own.  He tried running his hand up Spy’s back and ended up gripping both of his shoulders. 

“Well, tells us what you want, hm?”  Spy’s hands moved up to take Scouts after sensing his confusion and started moving them down his chest, flicking Scout’s fingers against his hard nipples and giving an exaggerated moan against Scout’s skin to show that he wanted the other to touch him.

Scout drew from it that as long as his hands weren’t still, Spy would be happy.  He moved his hands in a copy of Sniper’s, tracing his fingers and palms along Spy’s sides and stomach, chest and ass.  He paused at his nipples, because the other man seemed to enjoy the attention.  When Sniper’s hand that wasn’t involved between his thighs moved up to pinch and flick his own, though, he didn’t really care for it.

Sniper’s hand moved back down and started slipping off Scout’s underwear.

“Wh—“ Spy’s lips sealed Scout’s, and the younger man’s nails bit into the Spy’s side as he gripped  him hard.

He heard Sniper growl, and felt the bushman’s lips against his ear and then his stubble against his cheek as he interfered with the kiss and stole Scout from Spy’s invading tongue.

He was hot—the inside of his mouth was like a furnace, and the difference between his hands and Spy’s were just as startling.  The master of espionage wasn’t cold, but he didn’t have the raw heat that Sniper’s entire body put out as he crushed Scout against him and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Spy’s lips trailed down Scout’s stomach, and Scout didn’t even realize that his underwear had been pulled all the way down before Spy’s lips encircled him and he bucked his hips back against Sniper’s semi-clothed erection pressing against his ass.

A moan escaped Scout and Sniper at the same time, and it rattled into the other’s throats and caused them both to pull away—Scout dazed with lust and Sniper to glare at Spy, who was looking up at them both with a shit-eating grin around Scout’s cock in his mouth.  He suddenly let go and leaned up to kiss Sniper, and Scout saw the hunger between them that he hadn’t felt—that he had wanted.

It’s what he had come here for.

He supposed love wasn’t as simple as sex.

He watched them kiss and felt Spy’s hand meander down from his hip to slowly jerk him off.  A soft noise vibrated in his throat, and it wasn’t until Spy pulled back from Sniper’s lips to bite Scout’s earlobe that he let it out in a needy groan.

If Sniper and Spy hadn’t been supporting him from both sides, he wouldn’t have been able to support himself.

Sniper’s underwear were lost next, and Scout found himself withdrawing as he felt a bare cock against his ass.  “I don’t…” his voice cracked, and Spy kissed him again.  He could taste Sniper on him, and somehow the mixture of them made the kiss sweeter, more sensual than before.

Something cold and slick probed at his ass, and when he felt a pang of discomfort, he tried to pull back from Spy and almost bit the other man’s tongue when he was dragged back into the kiss.  Sniper murmured to him like he was a scared animal, and he let the rough voice and soothing words wash over him as Spy thumbed his head and brought his own cock out to jerk them both off in tandem.   

Scout had almost forgotten about the discomfort behind him when Sniper slipped a second finger in.  Scout whined and pulled back from Spy so that he could take deeper breaths.  Spy rested his cheek on his shoulder and kissed and suckled at his neck, whispering soft, pleasant things in French that helped the younger man deal with the pain and relax a little more.  His erection was flagging next to Spy’s but that didn’t discourage the Frenchman or the hand that gave little squeezes and occasionally a soft, massaging motion with his thumb at the base of Scout’s erection, trying to overpower the discomfort with pleasure.

Sniper’s voice rumbled next to his ear on the shoulder that Spy wasn’t taking up, saying things like, “there’s a boy,” or, “crickey, you’re doing good.”  Between the two, he thrusted his hips a little against Spy and felt the discomfort fade slightly as he adjusted to the two thick fingers inside him.

He was only vaguely aware of the two men having a conversation as he started moaning a little more and thrusting more quickly.

“I should,” Spy said.

“Why?  Always taking all the fun…”

“Because you are hung like a horse,  _amor_ … for his first time, that will not be pleasant.”

Scout suddenly realized that they were talking about him.

“I can take it.”  He mumbled, thrusting back instead of forward this time and gasping at a new spike of pain.  Maybe this would help Sniper like him.  He knew that the bushman hated him, but why Spy was allowing him to do this with them was a mystery.  “Just give it to me…” he wanted to feel what had flushed Sniper’s cheeks, made his mouth gape and caused his steady hands to fumble at sheets and skin for a hold.  What had rolled his eyes back and made him snarl and shudder as Spy pounded into him?

“You heard the kid.”  Sniper’s voice was  _dripping_  with satisfaction, and Scout heard a reluctant kiss seal the argument before another finger edged into him. 

Spy’s mouth enveloped him again, and the pain of being opened up mixed with the insurmountable pleasure of a skilled tongue and warm mouth working his cock made the little runner leak little confused noises like he didn’t know what to do.

Spy took him in as far as he could and moaned around him, wringing an eager little thrust from Scout.  He encouraged the motion, and Sniper’s job was made a little easier as the runner relaxed into the swing of his hips bringing pleasure one way and pain the other.

“God, you guys…” Scout finally whispered when the three fingers inside him were less of a pain and more of a lingering discomfort.  “ _Fuck._ Let’s do it.  C’mon, Sniper.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Sniper’s fingers paused within him, and Spy swallowed against his tip in surprise, pulling a particularly hard thrust from him which sent the Frenchman coughing from his position at Scout’s hips.  He reclined on the bed and motioned to Sniper, his hand straying to touch his own dick as he watched Sniper stare dumbfounded at Scout.

“You ‘eard ‘im.”  His accent was more noticeable, and Scout had trouble understanding him for a moment, he was so desperate for  _anything_  but the cool air on his cock.  “Fuck ‘im.”

Sniper’s hand came up to grip the back of Scout’s neck, and the boy found himself pushed down against the bed, his face between Spy’s legs and staring up at the other man’s balls. 

“Ugh…” was the only complaint he voiced at the view, and that was quickly changed when Spy pushed him up and slithered under him to suck on him once again while Sniper positioned what could only be his cock against Scout’s ass.  He whimpered and tensed, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Sniper paused and his hand came down in a punishing slap on Scout’s ass.  The boy swallowed thickly and glanced back at the Aussie.  Spy’s cock was hot and thick against his chest, and the Frenchman’s tongue and lips worked at him tirelessly to help him stay focused on the pleasure of what they were doing, but in that moment that their eyes met and Sniper raised his hand to slap Scout’s ass again, they were the only two people in the camper.

“Relax.”  Another smack, and Scout felt himself blushing at the intensity of Sniper’s gaze and the red hand prints he was leaving on his ass cheek.

“Y-yeah.  Okay.”  He shivered when the hand raised again and turned back around to face Spy’s thigh, pressing his lips to it and breathing in the musky scent of him.

The last smack accompanied Sniper’s cock, and Scout sucked in a sharp breath at the stretch and unbearable warmth that flooded his ass.  He didn’t remember to breathe until another smack came down on his ass, and then another made him whimper softly.  Sniper’s thrusts became more fluid, and he angled himself around, stretching Scout out more, he thought.

Or searching for something.  The thought hit him just as a wave of pleasure started in his stomach and rolled all the way to the tip of his cock.  He pulsed in Spy’s mouth, and the need was so intense that he bucked forward and then back onto Sniper’s cock. 

It didn’t hit that time, but he didn’t feel discomfort anymore.  All he wanted was to feel that cock slide through him again.  It did.  Sniper’s hands rested on his hips and his thrusts picked up strength and speed.  Spy pulled away in the middle of it all for a breather, and just really seemed to enjoy having the two men moving on top of him, because his cock was like a brand against Scout’s chest, so hard and hot that he thought the man must be in pain.  When Spy arched his hips against Scout’s chest, he moaned and murmured epithets in French, though.  So it must not have been too bad.

Scout’s thighs shook with the strain of supporting his ass in the air, and Sniper bearing down on him.  The man was stretched across his back now, his fingers trailing down Scout’s arms to cup his hands, and his mouth murmuring weird slang and normal English into the younger man’s ears all at once.

Scout started cursing as he got closer.  A series of whispered fucks and a few slurs for both of the men only made Sniper thrust into him faster and his aim more true to the point that he felt like he might die from over-stimulation.  Spy’s hand was on half of his cock and the other half was being suckled at in the most devious ways possible, and then Sniper was causing pleasure to rocket throughout his entire being.

He couldn’t handle it much longer, and when he came he felt like it might never stop.  They didn’t get tired like his arm often did after a nice long wank, but Spy’s motions slowed and he drew every last bit of Scout out. Sniper continued his frenzied thrusts and suddenly Scout felt a squishing squelching to the thrusts and Sniper’s movements wound down to a slow, slow rocking until he finally stopped moving, buried in Scout.

Spy’s tongue licked the dribbling come from Scout’s balls and up to his ass where Sniper was still hidden.  As the marksman pulled out, he slowly lapped at any seed the motion produced, and the occasional friction against Scout’s abused entrance brought a not wholly unpleasant moan from the youth above his legs.

When Sniper was completely out of Scout, Spy took over, licking and sucking at Scout, cleaning Sniper out of him like it was the best job in the world.  Scout looked  back and saw Spy sitting in Sniper’s lap, licking the come out of his ass and allowing the lanky Aussie to jerk him off while kissing his neck.

“Oh God…” His legs shook, and as Spy finally pulled back with a satisfied lick of his lips, Scout collapsed onto the bed and the world went dark.

When he woke up, it was between Spy and Sniper, beneath a blanket and squeezed onto the small bunk in Sniper’s camper.

The other two men were asleep, their heads bowed above his on the pillow with his own head resting on the arms they had around each other.  He carefully tried to wiggle down the bed and slip away, feeling like an intruder when a rough hand caught his scruff and pulled him back up by the back of his head.

“Stay ‘til mornin’.”  Sniper mumbled, one lazy blue eye opening to look down at him.  It reminded him of a sleeping cat telling one of its kittens to settle the fuck down. 

He reached up and gripped the hand with both of his and pressed a kiss to his palm before setting it over his shoulder.  The hand shifted to hold him more firmly, and Scout closed his eyes again,  more than happy to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After filling the first prompt, a second Anon requested a sequel to Secrets. It turned into a sort series rather than a one shot.


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout fits right in between Sniper and Spy, but even the most open of lovers will get jealous.

A few early problems had cropped up in the  _ménage a trois_  Sniper, Spy and Scout made. 

Scout was no longer a complete dick to Spy and Sniper around the rest of the team, and the others immediately took notice.  It wasn’t until he’d come to Sniper’s camper merely to cuddle that the two mercs actually recognized the problem and took matters into their own hands.  Their Scout had a ravenous sexual appetite, and that it had been dampened brought the issue to the forefront of their agenda.

By the end of their “talk” with the team, it was established that  _they_  were gay, and while _they_  had allowed the jokes and jeers that the other men had thrown at them, Scout wasn’t a part of their little close-minded, desperate bid for entertainment.  They could call Sniper and Spy whatever they liked, but any attacks on Scout would not go ignored.

The next evening, things were back to normal, and then quickly surpassed the norm.

It took the two mercenaries a few weeks to notice, but after Spy and Sniper had defended him from the rest of the team, it wasn’t often that the younger man wouldn’t be between them, whether it be at meal times, during sex, just hanging out, or sleeping, Scout was usually right in the middle of the two lovers.

It didn’t bother the Spy at first; he rather liked a little spice in his bed every now and then.

After a month of never being alone with Sniper for more than a few minutes, however, it began to grate on his nerves.

He tried to exclude Scout, unable to just out and say that he didn’t want the young man around.  No, that would appear far too desperate and selfish for his taste.  If Sniper still wanted Scout in their bed, then he would steal what he could of the other man when the boy wasn’t around.  He could put up with it.

Until he couldn’t.

He went in the middle of the night, knowing that Scout would have gone back to his own bed if Sniper and Spy weren’t both there—they had an unspoken agreement that when Scout slept with one, the other would be present.  Spy wasn’t sure when he had noticed it, but he was grateful for the single boundary, shaky though it was.

He smiled when he saw the light still on.  Perhaps Sniper was waiting for him, thinking the same things as him, desperate to see him out of Scout’s presence.  Oh, how he just wanted to be able to lie with Sniper without that brat between them.  He didn’t bother knocking, just opened the door, and his jaw clenched when he saw Scout playing cards with Sniper at the table.  Scout’s clothes were tossed every which way, and Sniper was fully clothed except for his hat, vest, boots and socks.  Pity hands in their game of strip poker, he was sure.

He was surprised he could even identify their game through the rage and indignation he felt.

“Evenin’, love.”  Sniper flashed him a smile, and Scout turned to grin at him.

“Sup, babe?”

Americans and their demeaning pet names made him even more angry. 

“What is this?”  He hissed, seething as he entered.

“Uh, strip poker.”  Scout pointed to his boxers and wiggled his brow. “Wanna join in and have the honor of winning these off?”

“Not at all.”  Spy snapped before turning his gaze on Sniper.

The bushman looked awkward and a little unsure of himself.  It was obvious that he had done something, but didn’t know what it was.  Spy reveled in the awkward silence that ensued.

“What’s wrong, love?”  Sniper finally asked, standing slowly and approaching Spy.  He used a soft voice, like someone approaching a livid and possibly injured animal.

Scout stood as well, and didn’t heed Sniper’s hand that attempted to wave him off.  When he came between Sniper and Spy and leaned up to press a placating kiss to Spy’s lips, the Frenchman had had enough.

He grabbed Scout’s dog tags and yanked him toward the bed roughly, shoving past Sniper en route.  “If you’re so desperate to be between us…” he hissed, shoving Scout down on the bed.  The younger man rubbed at his neck where the metal balls had dug in, but grinned up at Spy.  He thought that this was a joke.  He thought that Spy wasn’t actually angry with him.  He had no idea how wrong he was.

Sniper seemed to relax slightly when he saw that Spy might just be playing with them, creating tension to release with sex.  Spy smirked, allowing him to think what he liked.

“Do not come over here with your pants still on.”  He warned him, his fingers playing suggestively with Scout’s dog tags.

Sniper’s lips slowly spread to match Spy’s smirk, and he wasn’t hurried as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

Scout glanced between them, his breathing excited, and his boxers visibly distressed.  He waited obediently for Spy’s next move, though, his eyes eager.

Spy loosened his own tie and Scout waited until the strip of silk slipped from the Frenchman’s collar to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt.

When Sniper joined them, he walked around to pull Spy’s shirt and jacket from his shoulders as Scout moved on to his belt and pants.  It wasn’t long before he was nude and sandwiched between the two men.  Spy turned his head to kiss Sniper, reveling in the familiar feel of it.  It seemed to him that they hadn’t kissed each other in far too long.  It wasn’t until Scout kissed his stomach that he broke away from Sniper’s lips.  He’d almost forgotten what he’d been after.

Spy shifted on the bed, kicking off his shoes in order to shed his pants entirely. 

“Bushman, I need lubricant.”  He flicked his head up at the cubbies situated above the bed, and reached for the band of Scout’s boxers.

“Figured.”  There was a rustling above his head, and the jar was placed in his hand as soon as he dropped the underwear over the side of the bed.

“ _Merci_.”  Spy murmured, turning his head to kiss Sniper’s shoulder.  A rough hand came up to rest on his back, and he allowed himself to smile a bit.  “Get behind him and hold him still.”

Scout leaned up to allow Sniper behind him, and only gave token resistance when the other man grabbed his forearms and pulled them around to rest at the small of his back.

Spy’s fingers dipped into the lubricant, and he left a slick, cool trail along the underside of Scout’s cock on his way to begin preparing the young man’s ass.  He started with one finger, but was soon able to wiggle a second digit in.

He said nothing as he continued to stretch Scout, smirking when the younger man shifted or made a noise of discomfort.  He glanced up once to see Sniper looking at him strangely.  He all of a sudden felt ashamed of his jealousy, but he gave the marksman a smile and twisted his fingers around to stroke Scout’s prostate, as if that would placate the other man.

“Aw, fuck, just stick it in, Spy.”  Scout whined, his heels digging into the sheets beneath them.  When he finally got his feet measurably under him, he lifted his hips from the bed and brought his knees closer to his body, offering himself.

Spy smiled at the gesture, but added a third finger instead, which caused Scout’s feet to slip back down on the bed and his head to flop back against Sniper’s shoulder.

“Oh God…” Scout hissed, his hips beginning to twitch with the movements of Spy’s fingers within him.  “C’mon, I want it… I just wanna fuckin’ come!”

“It will still be a while…” Spy told him, edging the tip of his pinky in before pausing and pulling his fingers from the boy.  Scout whimpered, but was otherwise silent.  “Sniper…” His voice shook slightly as he addressed his lover, and he cleared his throat before trying again.  “Sniper, fuck him slowly.”  He dipped his fingers once again in the lubricant and reached around Scout to run his hand over the marksman’s long, thick cock.  “I need you both to last.”

Sniper threw him a small smirk and a salute.  Scout’s wrists were both quite easily secured in the grip of his other hand.  The hand went from Sniper’s temple to Scout’s hip, and he raised them both up before sitting back on his heels.

Spy snuck his hand between Scout’s legs to direct the head of Sniper’s erection and settled back to watch Sniper begin slow, shallow thrusts into the boy.  He could see Scout’s hips twitching, and had no doubt that Sniper was both stabilizing Scout as well as holding him back from slamming himself down on the Aussie.

Spy’s fingers dipped once more into the lubricant, and he set it aside on the small shelf above the head of the bed, where Sniper’s alarm clock and aviators sat.  Scout was trying to get his feet more fully under him again, but Spy pulled one long leg back out and brought it up to rest on his shoulder.  Sniper grunted and shifted more so that Spy would have the access he was looking for.

Their eyes met past their gasping Scout’s shoulder, and the Aussie flashed him a feral grin.

Spy smirked back  and leaned up to kiss Scout’s chest while his fingers sought out Sniper’s length and followed it up to begin stretching Scout’s entrance again.

“Do you enjoy being between us,  _petit_?”  Spy asked softly.

Scout’s answer was a gasping expletive.

“Hmm… I suppose I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ “ Spy chuckled.  His hand wrapped around the base of Sniper, and he slowly uncurled his fingers one by one to slide into Scout along with the Australian’s considerable cock. 

By the time he’d reapplied lubricant and slipped his ring finger in, Scout seemed to have recovered from whatever emotion—confusion, arousal, or surprise, Spy wasn’t sure—had robbed him of speech.

“Oh my God, are you going to both fuck me at once?”

Spy smirked and kissed the tip of Scout’s nose.  “That would be telling, now, wouldn’t it?”

The youth merely grinned at him, his body shaking between the two men supporting him.

Spy withdrew his hand from Sniper’s cock and reached back to dip into the lubricant one last time as he allowed Scout’s leg to slip from his shoulder.  He wanted to make sure that Scout could watch him slowly slick his own aching and neglected cock.  Sniper’s hips continued their slow, torturous pace into the young man.  It was obvious to Spy that he was holding back.  He was holding back for him.

Spy leaned forward to press a kiss to Sniper’s lips as his slick hand brought the tip of his own cock to rest against Sniper’s shaft.  The marksman stopped breathing the moment Spy’s head began breaching Scout’s ass, and all of a sudden Scout’s hands were free and the wiry young man was clutching Spy by the shoulders.  His nails dug into Spy’s skin, and Spy hissed against Sniper’s lips as the pain mixed with the pleasure of entering such a tight fit.

Scout gasped against his ear and murmured softly, “c’mon, c’mon… I can take it…” when he moved gingerly, slowly enjoying the friction of his lover and the tight heat of their little playmate.

It was then that he’d realized that his punishment had turned into something less and something more.  He frowned and flicked his hips in a harder thrust than his little edging movements had been.  Scout gasped in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, and his nails dug into Spy harder.  Spy’s hands moved to Scout’s hips, and he pulled down with his next thrust, wrenching a groan from Scout and a growl from Sniper.  The marksman’s hands moved to dig into his ass, and Sniper bucked his hips in time with Spy’s short, hard thrusts into Scout.  Their cocks slid against each other and they soon lost themselves in Scout’s tight heat together.  The younger man tried to urge them on, but they had their own pace, their own method and there wasn’t a thing the boy could do to change their minds.

It wasn’t long until he got his wish, though, and Spy wrenched his hips down while bucking up, his ass in Sniper’s lap, and his testicles pressing and shifting against the other man’s own.

One of Scout’s hands slipped down from Spy’s shoulder to attempt to stroke himself, but Spy brushed it away with one of the hands on his hips.  Scout tried again, but Sniper’s hand caught his wrist and brought it around to the small of his back again.

“Not yet, pet…” Sniper murmured, watching Spy lie back with his face twisted in pleasure.  “Him first.”

“Wh…  _fuck_ …” was Scout’s only intelligent reply.

Spy had heard Sniper, and he fucked Scout more enthusiastically because of it.  It sent a jolt through him, something better than the tight, slick heat around his cock and the brush of warm testicles against his own; something more enticing than the scratch of hairy thighs against his ass and the feel of a hard, slick cock rubbing against his own bucking erection.

“Oh,  _merde_ …” Spy hissed, dropping his hands from Scout’s hips to scrabble and grasp at Sniper’s thighs.  His eyes were clenched, and his toes curled, he hadn’t felt such a degree of release in months.  His hips moved faster as he came, and it dripped out of the limited space left in Scout and renewed the slickness between his own cock and Sniper’s. 

He felt a large, rough hand twine fingers with his, and Sniper’s hips began to set their own pace, drawing out his residual pleasure until the marksman came himself.

With Sniper’s hand freeing itself to take his, Scout was allowed to jerk himself off again, and the young man made a soft, desperate sound as he finally began to leak over onto his own fingers.  Spy smirked at him, and shifted his hips up, though it felt a little uncomfortable to his oversensitive cock.

Sniper chuckled and bucked his hips as well.

It wasn’t until Scout spurted into Spy’s stomach that the two older men finally stopped and pulled their softened cocks from the boy’s sensitive ass.

“ _Fuck,_ you guys, that was fuckin’ amazing.”  Scout groaned, flopping back against Sniper’s chest and closing his eyes in bliss.

“Indeed.”  Spy agreed, reaching down to grab the nearest piece of clothing—Sniper’s shirt—to wipe his stomach and cock off.  “Now leave.  I would like to sleep with Sniper alone tonight.”

“Ugh, you want me to  _walk_  after that?”

Sniper laughed and ruffled Scout’s hair, winking at Spy.  “I’ll carry you halfway back to the base, alright?”

“Fine.”  Scout sat up carefully and crawled over to wrap his arms around Spy, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  “Thanks, man.  I really appreciate you know… everything.”

“It is… you’re welcome.”  Spy replied, unsure what had brought that on.

Scout gave him a grin and hopped up out of the bed.  He wobbled around like a newborn fawn for a moment before carefully picking his way over to collect his clothes.

“What was that about?”  He raised his brow at Sniper and reached over the edge of the bed to dig around for his cigarettes.

“We were talking about how jealous you’ve been lately before you walked in.  Decided it was best for all three of us if he cut in a little less.”

“I am not jealous.”

“Yeah, sure.”  Scout said from the floor as he pulled his shoes on.

Spy gave him a glare.

“Hey, stop pouting at me, you’re talking in the same space as me, I got rights to speak.”

Sniper waved his hand between the two and brought Spy’s attention back to him.

“So you can sleep out here more often, and he’ll be in his own room.  Good?”

Spy smiled, and if Spies were capable of looking sheepish, he would have.  “Yes.  Good.”

“Alright, good.  Now get to carrying, y’old fart.”  Scout tossed Sniper’s jeans on his head and plopped gingerly down on the bed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Anon requested double penetration. Decided to finish off this little debacle using it.
> 
> I will never be satisfied with this chapter. Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to an Anon's request for Sniper and Spy spanking Scout via tumblr.


End file.
